


calm the storm

by qianflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, cute hyung and dongsaeng moment, fluffy angst maybe ?, i inserted yoona's song because she's the love of my life, johnny's me craving ice cream at midnight, ok im done enjoy this indulgence of mine, renjun's love for moomin is there too, taeyong's mentioned if you squint you might miss it, this is platonic, to clarify there's nothing wrong with being afraid of storms/the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: sometimes all you need is a fluffy hyung to scare away all the monsters raging outside





	calm the storm

donghyuck would never show his true fears. no matter how scary they may be, he most certainly didn't want anyone to know. they were childish and stupid. i mean, what's so scary about rain and lightning? thunder and darkness? 

had donghyuck not been lost during a shopping trip when he was five years old, these fears may have never existed anyways. but he was lost. the dark sky opening up and raging at the young boy as he frantically tried to find his parents. the thunder hounding him as he ran around the empty streets completely drenched.

thankfully, there happened to be an ahjumma who was closing her shop that spotted the young boy and ensured he was returned to his family safe and sound. except, he was returned with fear swirling around his head that simply would never leave his side. 

  
it had been fourteen years and donghyuck was still afraid. he'd been able to hide it from his groupmates for this long and he had no plans of changing that. sure, it meant he spent those restless nights in the bathtub clutching one of renjun’s many  _ moomin  _ plushies for dear life. but, his secret was still safe and that's all donghyuck cared about.

then, a cyclone headed straight for the korean peninsula and all of donghyuck’s plans were ruined. torrential rains and howling winds. battering lightning and it's accompaniment, thunder, playing a sold-out show right outside donghyuck’s window. 

he knew it, too. he knew there was no way he could ever make it through this storm by himself. he tried though. he took his place in the porcelain tub, huddling under his royal blue comforter (that really didn't provide any comfort). 

  
however, the shadows of lightning were irking and the onslaught of booms made him jump _every time._

he was supposed to be normal. rain was supposed to soothe him to sleep and lightning was supposed to be absolutely magnificent. he should be normal and understand that darkness was nothing to be afraid of.

it wasn't necessarily the absence of light that freaked him out though. it was the possibility of something monstrous lurking await to hurt him. it was the unknown. and, damn it, donghyuck was irrevocably terrified. 

so, despite his attempts to muffle his sobs, it wasn't working. that's what johnny heard as he snuck out of his room for some midnight ice cream (the company had limited their sweets since comeback was near but what they don't know won't hurt them, right?). 

alarmed, he followed the sounds of crying. his heart broke in two once he opened the door to find his dongsaeng cowering in the bathtub. the sound of another clap of rather loud thunder had the boy’s heart thudding painfully inside his chest. his fingers shaking as he grasped the blanket so so tight.

‘hyuckie?’ johnny tried not to startle the younger but no amount of attempts would have mattered. donghyuck was too on edge that the mere question had him sobbing louder.

‘hey, hey, it's okay.’ he carefully climbed in the tub and pulled donghyuck towards his chest to hug him. the softness touching donghyuck so much he began crying all over again. 

‘what are you doing in here?’ johnny questioned gently. his mind was running in a multitude of directions trying to figure out why his little brother was so upset. 

‘iㅡit’s embarrassing.’ donghyuck whined from his place in johnny's neck. the older running his fingers through donghyuck’s honey strands to let him relax.

‘i promise i won't laugh. i just want to know why you're crying. it's really worrying me, duckie.’ the nickname placated donghyuck’s worries enough that managed to spill. 

‘m scared.’ donghyuck breathed in his hyung’s calming scent of cinnamon and coffee. johnny was always there for the boyㅡhad been since he joined the company. 

if he was to tell anyone, it'd be his johnny hyung. 

‘the storm is so scary and i know it's stupid but i can't help it. i want it to be over, please make it stoㅡstop.’ donghyuck begged as his voice gave out towards the end due to the downright sad emotion clouding it. 

johnny wanted to cry too. this was his dongsaeng we’re talking about and there was no way he'd be able to swindle mother nature in to stopping her attacks on the peninsula. they'd just have to ride the storm out together. 

‘i wish i could, bud, but hyung’s not that good. how about you come with me to my room and i’ll distract you? does that sound alright?’ johnny offered as the position was a tad painful (johnny’s a tall man and the bathtub’s only  _ so  _ big).

‘mhm.’ donghyuck mumbled, letting johnny help him out of the bathroom and down the hall. they reached the bedroom after a while, donghyuck hesitant to walk too fast. 

taeyong, johnny’s roommate, was fast asleep and with his sleeping habits, not even the end of the world would awake the brunette. 

with a guiding hand, donghyuck was led to johnny’s bed where the older urged him on it. looking around for his sound cancelling headphones, johnny finally located them in his desk drawer. his phone in hand, he finally joined donghyuck.

‘i used to hate storms, too. the only way i figured how to escape them was with  _ these. _ ’ johnny placed the headphones over the younger's small ears, hooking them up to his phone. he played a soft ballad,  _ when the wind blows  _ by yoona. 

donghyuck had never thought about that idea before. it was quite genius as all donghyuck could hear was the serene vocals of his sunbaenim. the storm was far away and donghyuck finally found peace. 

he felt dumb for not telling his hyung sooner. he could have rid himself of many sleepless nights. however, all that mattered right now was that he could breathe. he felt safe. 

  
whispering a quick,  _ “thank you, hyung",  _ donghyuck felt himself start to drift off. no worries were with him, just johnny.

the said boy was happy now that hyuck was no longer sad and sobbing. he didn't end up getting his sweet treat, but did he really need ice cream when the sweetest, softest boy was content lying next to him? 

the answer was easy: no. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for hyung/dongsaeng moments and a majority of what i write is about them oops
> 
> you'll learn that i'm a die-hard smtown stan so expect mentions and/or interactions because i can't help myself ;)))
> 
> i indulged because of how cute johnny is with donghyuck ugh sorry


End file.
